dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball AP: Universal Warriors!
Dragon Ball AP: Universal Warriors! The Game! This is a game based off of Dragon Ball AP that starts with Keeko's arrival on Earth up to the ending events of the Ultra Buu Saga with much more filler in between the storyline. The creator wanted to put the events of the end of Ultra Buu Saga because of the amount of filler, most of the shown fights didn't happen in the anime {DBAP}. This game features many what-if characters and some that don't even show up in story-mode gameplay or the anime! Modes The many modes of this game include: *Story Mode: Play throught the story as Keeko's Squad and the Z-Warriors following the events of Legacy and Ultra-Buu Sagas! You can skip the battles that are non-canon. *Survival Mode: Play as any character you have to face against as many enemies as you can! Get past certain enemies to unlock them or others! *Search Mode: Play as any character and fly around the universe searching for Dragon Balls! Some planets are exclusive only to the game! *Tournament Mode: Play as any character and battle in a tournament! Comes in World Tournament mode and Cell Games mode! You can get other characters or items from victory! Comes in several difficulties! *Special Mode: This mode has several odd fields and fighting ways that make this mode unique! Fields include Shenron's Battle, Saiyan Sports, and Gravity Maze! Characters Characters of this game include: *Keeko {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Universal Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Kaioken.} *Goku {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6, Super Saiyan 7, GT, Kid, Oozaru Kid, Super Saiyan GT, Super Saiyan 2 GT, Super Saiyan 3 GT, Super Saiyan 4 GT, Super Saiyan 5 GT. Golden Oozaru.} *Vegeta {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6, Super Saiyan 7, Oozaru, Golden Oozaru, Kid.} *Gogeta {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6, Super Saiyan 7.} *Vegito {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6, Super Saiyan 7, Super Saiyan 8.} *Goten {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Tail, Teen, Teen Super Saiyan, Teen Super Saiyan 2, Teen Super Saiyan 3, Teen Super Saiyan 4, Teen Super Saiyan 5.} *Trunks {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Future, Future Super Saiyan, Hyporbolic Time Chamber, Hyborbolic Time Chamber Super Saiyan, Hyporboic Time Chamber Ascended Super Saiyan, Hyporbolic Time Chamber Ultra Super Saiyan, Teen, Teen Super Saiyan, Teen Super Saiyan 2, Teen Super Saiyan 3, Teen Super Saiyan 4, GT, GT Super Saiyan.} *Gotenks {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Fat, Skinny, Fat Super Saiyan, Skinny Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6.} *Krillin {Base, Maximum Power, Kid.} *Yamcha {Base, Maximum Power, With Puar.} *Tien {Base, Maximum Power, With Chiaotzu.} *Master Roshi {Base, Maximum Power, With Turtle.} *The Five {Base, Maximum Power, With Chiaotzu, With Puar, With Turtle, With The Three, Fat, Fat Maximum Power.} #18 {Base, Maximum Power, Super Android.} *Oolong {Base, Transformed.} *Majin Buu {Mr. Buu, With Hercule, Evil Buu, Super Buu Normal, Super Buu Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed, Super Buu Gohan absorbed, Super Buu Tiencha Absorbed, Super Buu The Five absorbed, Super Buu Ultimate Form, Ultra Buu, Ultra Buu Full Power, Super Buu Freiza absorbed, Super Buu Cell absorbed, Ultra Buu Super Buu absorbed, Kid Buu, Buff Buu.} *Hercule {Base, Maximum Power.} *Pan {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2.} *Bulla {Base, Super Saiyan.} *Piccolo {Base, Super Namek, Super Namek 2, Super Namek 3, Super Namek 4.} *Chi-Chi {Base, Red Ki.} *Bulma {Base, Enraged.} *Dr. Briefs {Base, With Mrs. Briefs, robotic suit.} *Korin {Base, Powered Up, With Yajirobe.} *Freiza {Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form, 5th Form, Mecha.} *Cell {Imperfect, Semiperfect, Perfect, Final Perfect.} *Mocull {Imperfect, Semiperfect, Perfect, Final Perfect, Cell Combined.} *Cipher {Base, Super Saiyan, Oozaru Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2.} *Ezara {Base, Body Control, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2.} *Ginyu Force {Jeice, Burter, Ginyu, Guldo, Recoome, Jeice and Burter, Frog Ginyu.} *King Cold {Base, 2nd Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form.} *Cooler {Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 5th Form, 100% 5th Form, Meta.} *Broly {Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Oozaru.} *Rasu {Base, Super Saiyan, Universal Super Saiyan.} *Eagus {Base, Hell's Water, Transformed.} *Bojack {Base, Transformed.} *Garlic {Base, Transformed.} *Garlic Jr. {Base, Transformed.} *Grandpa Gohan {Base, No Mask, Maximum Power.} *Devilman. *Bandages. *Invisible Man. *Baba. *Babidi. *Yakon. *Cell Jr. {One, With Another, With 2, With 3, With 5, With 10.} #17 {Base, Hell Fighter, Super 17.} *Rock {Base, With Gang.} *Turles {Base, Super Saiyan, Oozaru.} *Raditz {Base, Super Saiyan, Oozaru.} *Nappa {Base, Super Saiyan, Oozaru.} *Nameless Namek {Base, Kami, Demon King Piccolo, Reformed Piccolo.} #16. #15. #14. #13 {Base, Super Android.} #8. #1. #19. *Dr. Gero. *Tao {Base, Cyborg.} *Gohan {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Oozaru Kid, Kid, Baby, Teen, Future, Future Super Saiyan.} *Janemba {Base, Super.} *Pikkon. *Uub {Base, Enraged, Majuub, Super Majuub.} *Fangs. *Dr. Wheelo. *Hatchyack {Base, Super.} *Shenron. *Parunga. *Black-Smoke Dragon. *Haze Shenron. *Oceanus Shenron. *Syn Shenron {Base, Omega Shenron.} *Rage Shenron {Base, Slime Form, With Slime.} *Naturon Shenron {Base, Pan Absorbed, Mole Absorbed, Bird Absorbed, Super Saiyan 4 Goku Absorbed, Shark Absorbed.} * Nouva Shenron {Base, Powered Up.} *Eis Shenron. *Goku Jr. {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Oozaru.} *Vegeta Jr. {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Oozaru.} *Launch {Blue haired, Yellow haired.} *Ox King. *Giran. *Jackie Chun {Base, Maximum Power.} *Bruce Lee Imposter {Base, Powered Up.} *Turtle {Base, Powered Up.} *Master Mutaito {Base, Maximum Power, 100% Power Output.} *Nail {Base, Full Power.} *Baby {Base, Baby Vegeta, Baby Vegeta 2, Super Baby Vegeta, Oozaru Baby, Super Baby Goku.} *Majin Vegeta {Base, Full Powered, Enraged.} *Hirudegarn {Base, 2nd Form.} *Tapion {Base, Full Power.} *Future #18 {Base, With #17.} *Future #17 {Base, With #18.} *Kuriza {Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form.} *Dodoria {Base, Enraged, With Zarbon.} *Zarbon {Base, Monster Form, With Dodoria, Full Power Monster Form.} *Arale {Base, Full Power.} *Bardock {Base, Super Saiyan, Oozaru.} *King Vegeta {Base, Super Saiyan, Oozaru.} *Fasha {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Oozaru.} *Loteck {Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Oozaru.} *Upa {Kid, Teen, Adult, With Spear Kid, With Spear Teen, With Spear Adult, With Kid Goku Kid.} *Lord Slug {Old, Base, Super, Full Powered Super.} *Dabura {Base, Majin, With Babidi, Full Power, Enraged.} *Dende {Base, Super Namek, With Mr. Popo.} *King Kai {Base, Kaioken, With Bubbles, With Gregoory, With Both.} *South Kai. *West Kai. *East Kai. *Yetti. *Cymbal. *Piano {Base, With Drum, With Cymbal, With Tamborine, With all.} *Ebifurya. *Kishime. *Mikokatsun. *Abo. *Cado. *Aka. *Elder Kai. *Southern Supreme Kai. *Western Supreme Kai. *Northern Supreme Kai. *Grand Supreme Kai. *Emperor Pilaf {Base, Robotic Body, With Mai, With Shu, With Both, All in Robotic Bodies, Combined Robotic Bodies.} Mode Gameplay Story Mode: In this mode you play through the Legacy and Ultra-Buu Sagas. You play as good and evil sides and, in the end, you decide who wins the final battle. The battles include: Guaranteed Battles: *Keeko VS Piccolo & Vegeta. *Goku VS Goten & Gohan. *Keeko VS SSJ3 Vegeta & SSJ Gohan. *Keeko VS SSJ3 Gohan, SSJ Goku, & SSJ4 Vegeta. *FPSSJ Keeko VS Krillin & #18. *SSJ Keeko VS SSJ4 Goku & SSJ4 Vegeta. *SSJ Keeko VS SSJ4 Gogeta. *Keeko VS SSJ3 Gogeta. *Trunks VS Goten. *Imperfect Mocull VS SSJ Vegeta & SSJ3 Goku. *SSJ3 Goten & SSJ3 Trunks VS Semiperfect Mocull. *SSJ4 Gotenks VS Perfect Mocull. *SSJ4 Gotenks VS Super-Perfect Mocull. *Sipher VS SSJ3 Goten & SSJ3 Trunks. *SSJ4 Goku VS SSJ4 Vegeta. *SSJ4 Goku & SSJ4 Vegeta VS Ezara. *LSSJ Broly VS Krillin, Roshi, #18, Yamcha, & Tiencha. *LSSJ Broly VS Krilliencha & Roshieghteen. *LSSJ Broly VS The Five. *SSJ2 Broly VS SSJ4 Vegeta, SSJ4 Goku, SSJ4 Gotenks. *LSSJ Broly VS SSJ4 Gotenks & SNJ Goccilo. *LSSJ Broly VS SSJ4 Gogeta. *FPSSJ Keeko VS SSJ5 Gogeta. *SSJ Keeko VS Cotrikan. *SSJ Keeko VS SSJ5 Gogeta. *USSJ Keeko VS SSJ6 Goku & SSJ6 Vegeta. *SSJ Keeko VS SSJ6 Gogeta. *SSJ Keeko VS SSJ4 Gogeta. *Character of your choosing VS Eagus. *Keeko VS SSJ Loteck & SSJ Fasha. *Goku & Vegeta VS Rasu. *SSJ4 Vegito VS SSJ Rasu. *USSJ Keeko VS USSJ Rasu. *Keeko VS Rasu. Survival Mode: Play as any character you have and battle against every character, each in a different form. Twice! If you manage to beat 20 enemies, then 50, then 100, then 150, slowly you will unlcok items and characters. Of course there are more than just those numbers to unlock stuff. Search Mode: In this mode you can play as any character you've unlocked and fly around the universe in search of the Dragon Balls and items! You can go to many planets, some created only for the game! The guaranteed planets are: *Dark Star {Yakon's world}. *Planet Cold {Frieza's home planet.} *Vegeta. *Landfill Planet {The planet Broly and Parugus landed on.} *Imecka. *Namek. *New Namek. *Heaven. *Hell. *King Kai's Planet. *South Kai's Planet. *Burning Star {A planet that is constantly on fire.}. *Planet Meat. *Big Gete Star. *Planet Kanasaan. *Planet Trea {The first planet Frieza conquered.}. Tournament Mode: In this mode you play as a selected character and compete against 16 people, 32 people, or 64 people in tournament-style competition. Comes in different difficulties. Special Mode: In this mode you can play as a character, some of your choosing, and play as them in special feilds and stages made specifically for fun and past-time. These levels include: Shenron's Battle: In this level of Special Mode, you play as Shenron in the world of the Dragon Gods inside the Dragon Balls. You will battle in different ways, including energy mouth wave, constriction, and whipping with your tail. It is one of the best-voted stages in the game! Saiyan Sports: In this level of Special Mode you play as any Saiyan of your choosing that lives on Earth. You play in any sport of your choosing {Baseball, Football, Tennis, or Hockey.}. Of course this isn't your everyday, sports game, but it still has the basic controls of one with some special adjustments. Gravity Maze: This isn't as much a new level as it is a new stage. It takes place in a maze where you can or cannot use energy attacks {depending on the difficulty.} You can play against up to 8 different characters in a 3-D maze that you fly around, jump around, and, OH YEAH! In certain, unseen spots in the maze there are different areas with different gravities each pulling you away from the center of the maze, where the finish line is. The main center of gravity is also in the center and that is your guide to get to it. Versus Mode: Play against the computer or your friend. Or, maybe even watch two computers fight agaisnt each other! The possibilities are great! Stages Many stages have a trick involved as a shout out to Keeko. You can set the stages not to, but that wouldn't be as much fun! *Rocky Area: In this basic stage you battle and, if you attack just right, you can attract a dinasaur to come and attack. But be careful, the dinosaur will attack whoever is closest to it and, only the Pterodactyl can fly. *Feild: In this wide field there are no objects to break your opponents against. There is, however, some grassy areas where you can lie in wait for your opponent to come by. But be careful, this will only work on those who can't detect energy. *Ocean Reefs: In the middle of an ocean you battle in, around, and sometimes through the reefs of coral and above the water against your opponent. Be careful though, there are some animals that will attack you if you get too close, some might even kill! *Volcano Island: In this stage, where Sipher attacked Trunks and Goten, you will battle under a volcano and try to dodge the lava that is pouring out. Unlike the others, this stage kills the instant you make contact with the trap, but, this trap is easily avoided by flight. Although you can knock your opponent away into the lava. *Devil's Toilet: This stage is fought like in Dragon Ball. The first character to touch the bottom dies. *Maze: This is, unlike the Gravity Maze, has no gravity shifts, and it is 2-D. But, it still has the shock you will get when you cross paths with your enemy whom you never expected. Unlike the Gravity Maze the goal is to kill your opponent, not to reach a certain point. *Moon: This stage is on the Moon where you must battle your opponent on the Moon's different gravity. You will go slower and thus, must fight to the entirely different style of your attacks. *King Kai's Planet: Because of it's small size, you can battle each other while staying on the Planet and still see each other most of the arena. But watch out, if you are knocked far enough you will land either in Hell, where you lose, or on Snake Way, where you fight there. *Snake Way: You must watch out for falling into Hell on this stage. Also, you must be careful about the spikes on the side which will harm you. If you manage to get run over by a van on Snake Way or attacked by Princess Snake you will take heavy damage. *King Yemma's Office: In this stage you fight in King Yemma's office. You need to be careful of Yemma's anger level while battling your opponent. After a certain point in anger Yemma will attack you and wat you away if you get too close, causing serious damage. *Kami's Lookout: In this stage you can go into the palace {Because of the adjusted size of the Lookout}. You can enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Pendulum Room, or just fight on the Lookout itself. *Shenron: A battle on Shenron. You must dodge Shenron's attacks at you while still attacking your opponent. *Tornado Square: You battle in an arena with five tornadoes swirling around you. You must battle your opponent while the tornadoes try to pick you up and throw you against the arena wall, causing damage. *Muscle Tower 2.0: Battle at, on, and around, and in an upgraded Muscle Tower. How To Play This game is guaranteed for Wii, Xbox360, and Playstation 3. You select a character and go into the battle stage. You use one control stick to move, the other to look around. On the bottom right side of the screen is a radar of all energy. To battle as more than one character you fight, then, press your power up button and the next character comes in. While the computer replays every action the two players took, you fight with yourself, against your opponent. The same goes for more than one character. The size of an arena is several times larger than on Budokai Tenkaichi 3, making this game have the largest stages in the DBZ gaming world so far. Trivia *Some characters do better in some stages than in others. *Jenjie states that, when the Ultra-Buu Saga is completed, the second part of Story Mode will be finished. Category:Games